In a present state of technology a liquid crystal display (LCD) is essentially a stack of optical films and glass, having been developed as a series of improvements over a legacy platform of the flat panel display. The basic structure of an active-matrix LCD incorporates a thin-film transistor backplane that defines the pixel structure of the display. A backlight is used to launch light through the pixel structure. Currently, white light is essentially uniformly spread on the pixel array, where part of it is blocked by the transistor structure, and the rest is filtered through the pixel (or subpixel) color filters typically to red, green, and blue light. Then the liquid crystal (LC) is used to modulate the intensity of the light passing through the pixel. It is evident that a lot of light is wasted in the absorption of unwanted light, and the resulting structure is unnecessarily thick due to stacking of films. In the present state of technology the backlight structure is usually implemented as a separate panel/structure from the display panel substrate comprising the thin-film transistor backplane.